1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution system and a method of distributing content files, in particular to distribution of content files which are divided into chunks of data which are stored at and can be downloaded from a plurality of respective client devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peer-to-peer (P2P) networks are well-known for distributing content files. Chunks of data, for instance in the form of packets, are distributed between client devices forming the peer-to-peer network such that a client device can obtain a complete content file by downloading different respective chunks of that content file from a variety of different respective client devices on the network. Services such as the BBC I-player™ allow free downloading of content files in this manner.
Systems also exist allowing sales of content over a network, for instance the Internet. In such systems, a server is provided on the network from which all of the chunks or packets of a content file can be downloaded by individual respective client devices on the network. For instance, a content file may be downloaded for purchase or rental in exchange for a financial consideration. Such systems exist allowing download of movies to Sony™ devices such as the PlayStation™ and the PlayStation Portable™.